Amores y Locuras al estilo amazonico
by Diana Liliana Black24
Summary: los amorios y locuras de nuestras amazonas pondran como la jaula de las locas el santuario y no es broma
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Hace ya mucho tiempo, poco después de la primera guerra sagrada las 24 armaduras doradas fueron separadas por Atena y sus normas sobre las amazonas, las 12 armaduras doradas pertenecientes a los caballeros se quedaron en el santuario mientras que las 12 armaduras doradas para las amazonas fueron llevadas a la isla Dorada, que dando así solo 12 caballeros dorados en el santuario. Una nueva guerra se avecina los 12 caballeros dorados han sido liberados y mandado al santuario de nuevo, las 24 armaduras doradas pronto volverán a estar reunidas de nuevo en el santuario. Mientras tanto en el santuario la diosa Atena tuvo una visión soñó con la muerte de sus caballeros y la toma del santuario por alguien muy poderoso incluso más poderoso que ella, la joven diosa se levanto de su cama y se puso a observar las estrellas, la mayoría de las constelaciones tenía un brillo diferente y místico. Al ver ese brillo tan singular, alarmada fue a hablar con el patriarca Shion para que la orientara.

Mientras en la casa del patriarca conversaban el y Atena sobre lo sucedido:

SHION- Atena que la trae a estas horas de la noche a mi casa.

ATENA- Shion acabo de tener un sueño parecido a una visión.

SHION- Para un dios una visión es algo mas que influye mucho en sus decisiones, cuénteme con que estamos tratando.

ATENA -(preocupada). Todo empieza con una lucha, había sangre por todas partes, sangre de todos los caballeros. Al llegar al santuario principal alguien estaba sentado, un hombre con un inmenso poder, un poder mas grande que el mío y todos los caballeros juntos.

SHION - Por lo que veo es algo muy grave tendremos que reunir las 24 armaduras doradas de nuevo.

ATENA - ¿Que es eso que hay 24 armaduras doradas?

SHION - Antiguamente existieron 12 armaduras doradas para los caballeros y 12 armaduras doradas para amazonas, pero usted desterró las 12 amazonas por que un caballero y una amazona pusieron en riesgo al santuario en la pasada guerra santa.

ATENA - ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre el caballero y la amazona?

SHION - Se enamoraron poniendo su amor ante todo. Eran muy jóvenes así que no supieron lo que hicieron.

ATENA - Por eso es que los caballeros y las amazonas han estado separados siempre.

SHION - Para impedir que esto sucediera de nuevo, sin embargo siempre quedo eso de que regresaran en un caso de fuerza mayor.

ATENA - OH! No lo sabía. 0o.

SHION - Si usted así lo manda podemos mandarlas a traes, dado que yo soy el patriarca sigo teniendo contacto con la matriarca de las amazonas doradas.

ATENA - Me parece correcto ya que a la nueva fuerza que nos enfrentamos es muy poderosa.

SHION - Si corremos con suerte estarán mañana a las 12 del día.

ATENA - Entonces las estaremos esperando con una gran bienvenida.

SHION - Si me disculpa tendré que avisarle a Indril de su regreso al santuario. El patriarca desapareció del despecho en el que se encontraba.

Mientras tanto en una paradisiaca isla del Caribe una mujer se encontraba sola en la selva cuando de pronto un hombre apareció.

¿?-Shion eres tu?

SHION-si Indril te traigo buenas nuevas.

INDRIL-que sucede carnero?

SHION-Atena ha dado su permiso para que tú y las amazonas regresen al santuario.

INDRIL- y que ah pasado para que nos allá dado su permiso

SHION-al parecer una nueva amenaza cierne cerca del santuario.

INDRIL- las estrellas ya lo habían predicho, dijeron que cerca estaría el momento en que las amazonas y los caballeros unieran fuerzas de nuevo. Dijo esta cuando el patriarca se acerco a ella y le quito su mascara dorada.

INDRIL- no agás eso Aries es peligroso.

SHION- por que te sigues rehusando a lo que sientes porque lo evitas

INDRIL-por la única razón existente que tú y yo causamos todo esto por mi culpa murieron todas las amazonas menos yo.

Shion-entiende eso fue en el pasado te juro que nuestros sentimientos no volverán a interferir con nuestro trabajo que es proteger a Atena y al mundo entero.

INDRIL-pero no me puedo perdonar que por mi culpa hayan muerto todas la amazonas menos yo

SHION- el destino nos ha vuelto a juntar de nuevo por que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Cuando se escucho el movimiento de alguien.

ALEX- mmmmmmmm no fue mi intención escucharlos, es que iba pasando por aquí y escuche unos ruidos y quería saber que era.

INDRIL- vete ya Aries y avísale a Atena que las 12 amazonas estarán mañana a las 12 del día en el santuario.

SHION- este bien hasta mañana Indril y señorita.

ALEX-hola, nos vemos mañana señor. Dijo esta antes de que Shion desapareciera

INDRIL- dime Alex, cuanto escuchaste de nuestra conversación

ALEX- solo lo ultimo que le dijo el, matriarca (mentira)

INDRIL-te voy a pedir 2 favores, 1 dile a Liliana que quiero verla ella sabe donde, y 2 por favor se discreta con lo que escuchaste.

ALEX- si matriarca, lo que usted diga (aja nomas le voy a contar a mi comadre Liliana).la amazona se dirigió con su amiga la cual estaba en la arena leyendo un libro

ALEX- ¡chiquitina , otra vez estas leyendo, bueno te traigo un chisme calientísimo

LILIANA-esta se que te mueres por contarlo así que dime que sucede

ALEX- estaba la matriarca y un hombre muy apuesto por cierto, hablando en la selva de la isla pero no de cualquier cosa si no como que ellos están enamorados la matriarca llorando le decía que lo suyo, de ellos no puede volver a pasar y el hombre le decía que si bueno el punto aquí es que la matriarca esta enamorada y de un hombre muy apuesto.

LILIANA- sabes las reglas del santuario, prácticamente se nos ha prohibido amar, y conociendo a la señorita Indril como la conozco no creo que sea capaz de quebrantar tal ley. Pero también te conozco a ti y se que tu no cuentas algo si no estas segura que es cierto así que inclinare a tu palabra. En verdad no puedo creerlo

ALEX- si, si yo tampoco puedo creerlo y como te conozco a ti se que vas a hacer discreta con esto ha y la señorita Indril me dijo por que me cacho oyendo que te dijera que te quiere ver que tu ya sabes donde.

LILIANA-gracias tendré que verla. Dijo la chica y dejo a su amiga sentada en la playa mientras ella se internaba en la isla hasta llegar a una choza en medio de la enorme selva.

LILIANA (tocando la puerta)-ya llegue señorita Indril.

INDRIL-pasa por favor

Liliana (adentro)- que sucede por que me ha mandado a llamar

INDRIL-necesito que les avises a todas las amazonas que mañana partimos rumbo al santuario a las 11 de la mañana quiero llegar allí antes de las 12

LILIANA-pero no teníamos prohibido ir al santuario

INDRIL-se nos ha otorgado el permiso, ya que una nueva guerra se avecina así que es necesario estar reunidos todos los santos de Atena

LILIANA- oh, esta bien como usted ordene señorita Indril. Dijo la chica y salió rumbo al lugar donde estaban sus demás compañeras. a la mañana siguiente. La matriarca se encontraba frente a 13 chicas las cuales estaban vestidas con sus ropajes divinos.

INDRIL-empezare con pasar lista antes de irnos. Aurea de Aries si esta, Amanda de tauro, las gemelas Karen y Sara, ángel de la muerte, Sadik de leo, Padme de virgo...

ALEX- se me olvido contarte una cosa más Liliana.

LILIANA-que pasó Alex cuanta antes de que termine de pasar lista

ALEX- el hombre con el que estaba hablando la matriarca va estar en el santuario. Dijo esta antes de que digieran su nombre y se acercara la matriarca.

INDRIL-Alex de capricornio, Flor Hebe de acuario y Liliana de piscis estamos completas ya vámonos. Y así todas abordaron el barco que las llevara a un destino lleno de misterios y lo que ellas no saben es que tendrá un poco de romance.


	2. Chapter 2 llegada al santuario

Capitulo 1 "llegada al santuario"

Una media hora después en el santuario.

SHION (de un lado para otro)- ya les avise a los caballeros los cuales están con Atena así que ya no falta nada.

Camus entro al despacho de Shion.

CAMUS-su excelencia le sucede algo esta algo nervioso

SHION- (nervioso y ruborizado) no, no estoy bien si estoy bien.

CAMUS-Atena quiere verlo dice que es importante.

SHION-ya voy, y Camus una pregunta me veo?

CAMUS- excelente mi excelencia (con cara de bicho raro)

SHION-gracias Camus, vallamos con Atena que es probable que nos necesite

a fuera del santuario.

AM-ya me canse matriarca ya llegamos

INDRIL- faltan 45 min. Para que lleguemos.

AM-ya me canse no habrá otro método para llegar mas rápido

INDRIL-lo hay pero tendré que molestar al patriarca del santuario.

Karen/Sara-vamos hágalo que ya nos cansamos

ALEX- si hágalo, mire como esta la pobre Liliana esta casi muerta en vida. Siiiiii hágalo (con una carita del gato de sherk)

INDRIL-denme 10 minutos o menos-dijo ella mandado un mensaje por cosmo, al santuario de Atena.

Santuario de Atena.

SHION-Atena voy a tener que ir por las amazonas ya que al parecer están muy cansadas ya?

ATENA-valla por ellas aquí los estaremos esperando-dijo la joven diosa antes del que patriarca desapareciera.

En el barco de las amazonas

ALEX- Liliana no te duermas

LILIANA (con cara verde)-no estoy dómida solo mareada

Cuando de repente apareció un hombre con mascara.

SHION- señoritas

ALEX- Liliana es el es el hombre, pero con mascara

LILIANA-el de la matriarca

ALEX-si

SHIONN-Bien, por favor háganme el favor de tomarse de las manos para poder llegar al santuario mas rápido--dijo el asiendo que todas las amazonas se tomaran de las manos. y desaparecieran todos.

En el santuario. Estando ya todas las amazonas, una de ellas salió corriendo como bólido al baño.

Mientas otra la siguió

ALEX- Lili estas bien (con cara de asco)

LILIANA-no, por eso odio los barcos.-dijo ella sin saber que había empujado a un caballero cuando esta paso asiendo que esta fuera a dar al piso de sentón.

CAMUS- estas bien. Extendiéndole la mano-Para ayudarla

LILIANA (con cara verde)-no, si estar mareada es estar bien no lo estoy.

Pero cuando voltio a verlo su cara cambio de un verde guacala a un rojo tomate

CAMUS- bueno si quieres acompáñame y te llevo a que te den algo para tu mareo.

LILIANA-ya estoy bien

CAMUS- segura no seria ninguna molestia para mí.

LILIANA-en verdad estoy bien, si me soltaras la mano estaría mejor

CAMUS- lo siento (rojo como la salsita balvita)

LILIANA-no pasa nada, si me disculpas me voy a formar

CAMUS- ha si, oye espera se me olvido preguntarte tu nombre (rojo como salsa de tomate)

LILIANA- soy la amazona Liliana de Piscis, y el tu yo

CAMUS- soy Camus de acuario, es un placer conocerla mademoiselle. Besándole la mano.

LILIANA- a este ahora si me voy-dijo ella cuando Camus tomo su muñeca

CAMUS-una pregunta como es que no usas mascara

LILIANA-eso es una buena pregunta pero no sabría respondérsela. Se va dejando al caballero parado pensando en la joven que acaba de conocer.

A chica se fue dejando al caballero de acuario todo rojo y con la mano estirada cuando llego su compadre el escorpión por el ya que se había tardado mucho.

MILO- Camus que haces compa tardas mucho

CAMUS-ham este nada es mejor que vallamos con Atena antes que se desespere

MILO- si lo que usted diga mi rey

MILO- oye por que estas rojo como salsa balvita (pregunta extrañado)

CAMUS- rojo yo, soy el amo de los hielos yo nunca estoy rojo

MILO- (burlándose) si por eso te dicen el refrigerador con patas parlante

CAMUS-cállate araña mutante

MILO- don freezer

CAMUS-te voy a ignorar-dijo el dándole la espalda y caminado así el salón del patriarca donde estaban todas la amazonas

MILO- hay no seas bebe ya compórtate como el señor de los hielos. Dijo antes de que este entrara al salón.

En el salón

SHION- señora he traído a su presencia a las 13 amazonas doradas y a su matriarca.

ATENA-vasta de formalidades, Bienvenidas siéntanse como en su casa, que de hecho lo es me encantaría que nos acompañaran a almorzar algo.

INDRIL- para nosotras seria un honor.

ATENA-llámenme Saori, todo esto es muy formal para mí.

INDRL-nunca podría faltarle el respeto a mi diosa

ATENA- para mi no es ninguna falta de respeto ya que ya son como parte de mi familia.

ALEX- para mi no es ninguna molestia

ATENA- bien pasamos al comedor si me quieren seguir por favor

TODAS- si

ALEX- ya te vi eh Liliana

LILIANA-según tu que he hecho

ALEX- con que andas de picarona coqueteándole a un caballero que no estaba nada mal el niño eh.

LILIANA (roja como un jitomate)-sabes que lo mío no es inquebrantar las leyes del santuario así que no se por que preguntas, dado que yo nunca seria capaz de al barbaridad

ALEX- si pero el también te estaba coqueteando y esa agarradita de mano, si no te soltaba.

LILIANA (mas roja aun, como si eso fuera posible)- fue culpa de el

ALEX- que fue culpa de el, que te calleras o que le hayas gustado (con cara de picarona)

LILIANA- sabes bien que el amor entre caballero y amazona es prohibido, no es mi culpa al fin de cuentas todo es culpa del maldito barco

ALEX- aja (con cara de picarona). Dijo antes de sentarse en el comedor.

Después de un buen almuerzo.

ATENA- antes de que se vayan a desempacar me gustaría decirles que estarán separadas de los caballeros, no se si sepan que cada casa del zodiaco esta dividida en la zona residencia y la zona de batallas, la zona residencial esta dividida en dos la de los caballeros y amazonas así que no tendrán por que pelearse por nada, ya que tendrán su propio departamento, espero que los caballeros de su signo les muestren donde esta la puerta de entrada a la zona residencial, sin mas espero que descansan, nos vemos para la comida-dijo ella y se retiro a sus aposentos

ALEX- mmmmm lastima te separaran de tu amor.

LILIANA- es mejor estar sin ellos así nos ahorraremos muchos problemas

ALEX- pero bien que te gusto que te agarrara la mano. Bueno cambiando de tema quienes serán los caballeros de nuestros signos.

LILIANA (buscando algo en la mochila que traía colgando en la espalda)-pues la matriarca me dio sus nombres y una foto de ellos acomodados con forme a su signo toma-dijo ella entregando esos papeles que por fin había logrado sacar de su mochila.

ALEX- dios que bombones tienen aquí (hojeando las fotos hasta que se encontró con una en especial) mira tu nuevo novio es Camus de acuario, se dice ser el señor de los hielos, mija ahora si te agarraste uno bueno eh.

LILIANA-eso ya lo sabia, aun que no había visto las fotos, dime si encuentras a un llamado Milo me encantaría saber que logro su sueño. Dijo ella casi ignorándola

ALEX- y por que tanto interés en Milo eh?

LILIANA-nos conocimos en el orfanato, mis padres murieron en un avionazo, en Grecia y aquí quede dado que no tenia ningún familiar, y me llevaron al orfanato donde el estaba, me pareció un buen chico hasta que llegaron por el para que fuera un caballero, se entusiasmo mucho, así que pues no se si allá realizado su sueño

ALEX- mira hablando del caballero de Grecia aquí esta.

Sacando su foto

LILIAN-pues es el caballero de escorpión, por lo que veo no ha cambiado en nada, ni mucho menos ha quitado su cara de galán de segunda

ALEX- oye ese que esta allá tratando de cortejar a Sara, no es el.

LILIANA-lo sabia no ha cambiado en nada-dijo ella y se acerco a el tomándolo por sorpresa y dándole un ligero empujo asiéndolo caer de nalgas

MILO- oye quieres fijarte por donde... Dijo este sorprendido

LILIANA- por donde que lagartija

MILO- pero si eres la pequeña ratona de biblioteca

LILIANA- la misma lagartija cuanto tiempo sin verte

ALEX-………………………..

LILIANA-perdón Alex te presento a la lagartija Milo caballero de escorpión

Milo- hola bombón

ALEX- hola (pervertido)

MILO-y dime como es que terminaste tan hermosa ratoncito

LILIANA-es un secreto

MILO- mmmmmmmmmmmm que mal

MILO- mira te voy a presentar a un amigo muy mío, mío de mí. (Grita) Camussssssssss ven para acá te quiero presentar a dos bombones.

CAMUS- y ahora que quieres araña

MILO- mira ellas son Liliana y su amiga Alex, dos grandes bombones que quiero que conozcas.

CAMUS (mas rojo que un tomate)-este mucho gusto señoritas, disculpen a mi amigo por llamarlas tan vulgarmente

ALEX- jajajajajajaja no te preocupes nos han dicho peores cosas pero (volteo con Liliana) creo que ustedes ya se conocen o no.

LILIANA-así es el señor Camus fue muy amable al ayudarme a levantarme del piso

CAMUS- (rojo) no fue nada cualquiera lo hubiera hecho

MILO-por que no me dijiste que la conociste don refri

CAMUS- no me llames así y no te dije por que no me preguntaste

MILO-nunca me dices nada, bueno, las dejamos tenemos que conocer a las demás bombones

ALEX- ok

CAMUS- (nervioso y rojo) las veremos luego (viendo a Liliana).

ALEX- hasta luego

LILIANA- bien -dijo ella mientras sacaba un libro de su mochila para seguir leyendo, o más bien para ocultar su roja cara

Los dos caballeros se fueron dejando solas a las dos bellas damas.

ALEX- por que no le diste la cara

LILIANA- al fin se fue la lagartija

ALEX- pero por que no le diste la cara

LILIANA- a quien

ALEX- a si ahora hazte la mensa, sabes muy bien de quien estoy hablando

LILIANA- pues que quieres que haga que lo bese o que la verdad es que no están importante

ALEX- no que lo beses pero que no se note que te pone roja nomas de verle la cara o los ojos o que se yo

LILIANA-bueno esta bien, supongo que vas a ir a la fiesta del antro con los caballeros

ALEX- por algo no me dicen loca

ALEX- como voy a faltar a una fiesta

ALEX- vas a ir verdad no me vas a dejar abajo

LILIANA-pues no creo voy a cocinar galletas de choco chips, pero tal vez si

ALEX- vamos y a lo mejor vemos a Milo y don freezer

LILIANA-muy probablemente

ALEX- vamos (poniendo la cara del gatito de sherk)

LILIANA-esta bien con la condición de que me ayudes a poner en orden mi casa y si quieres yo te ayudo

ALEX - ok (la carita del gato de sherk siempre funciona)

Después de que arreglaran las casas.

En la habitación de Liliana, Alex le ayudaba a elegir que se pondría en la noche

ALEX- esta blusa rosa esta bonita

LILIANA-sabes que odio el rosa

ALEX- amarillo pollo

LILIANA-mejor algo azul

ALEX- bueno

ALEX- te voy a alaciar el cabello

LILIANA-has lo que quieras esta bien

ALEX-ok

Las dos jóvenes ya listas partieron rumbo al antro

Donde estaba repleto de caballeros y amazonas

Las chicas tomaron una mesa antes de que se quedaran sin una

Liliana iban con una falda de mezclilla a la rodilla, traía unos converses azul celeste una blusa del mismo color

Alex traía puesto un mini short color perla, una blusa café, un mini saco de color caqui, con unos zapatos picudos cafés de piso y un collar de bolitas color perla...

LILIANA-quieres algo de tomar-dijo ella cuando vio aun mesero

ALEX- una margarita no estaría mal

LILIANA-mesero, quiero una margarita y una piña colada.


	3. Chapter 3fiesta!

Capitulo. 2 "fiesta!!"

MESERO-esta en un momento se las traigo

ALEX- gracias

LILIANA- de nada-

Cuando el caballero se sagitario se acerco a ellas

AIOROS- señoritas, alguna de ustedes quiere bailar?

LILIANA-yo no bailo

ALEX- con mucho gusto (extendiendo la mano jeje)

Después de que ambos se fueran a bailar, Aioros tomo la cintura de Alex para poder bailar mejor

ALEX- (roja como tomate) que buena música

AIOROS-si esta buena

ALEX- mmmmm muy buena (roja)

Mientras tanto en la mesa con Liliana dos caballeros se acercaron

MILO- ratona ¿por que tan sola

LILIANA-pues digamos que la compañía de nadie más que la de mi amiga no me es grata

MILO- (extrañado) por que lo dices

LILIANA-no nada más

MILO- por cierto, y la bombón de tu amiga donde esta la quiero invitar a bailar

LILIANA-ella ya esta bailando, mejor saca a alguien más que no sea yo

CAMUS- que no te gusta bailar

LILIANA-no, y así soy

CAMUS- que bueno ya somos dos

MILO- quien es el ingrato que me robo a mi bombón

LILIANA-búscala-dijo ella mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida

MILO- no déjala que vuelva (celoso)

LILIANA-lo que tu digas, quieres algo de tomar Camus

CAMUS- una piña colada me caería bien

LILIANA-que casualidad es lo que estoy tomando, y tu lagartija quieres algo

MILO- una cerveza

LILIANA-mesero, me trae otra piña colada y una cerveza

MESERO-enseguida señorita

CAMUS- Lili no te molesta que te diga así verdad

LILIANA-en lo absoluto-dijo ella y saco unos audífonos de la mochila y un mp4

CAMUS- que música escuchas Lili?

LILIANA- una clásica

CAMUS- que bien por que la que ponen aquí es un asco

LILIANA- disculpa, creo que creíste que era una de de música clásica, pero no es un clásico de los Beatles, te gustan o no?

CAMUS- (entusiasmado) oh claro que si la música de los 60 a los 90 es la mejor

LILIANA- que bien que te gusten, toma-le dijo y le entrego un audífono

Los dos como una bella pareja escuchaban música pero no se habían percatado de que se estaban observando mutuamente

Los nervios los estaban matando

Por estar tan cerca de ella y sentir sus miradas sobre ella

Pero todo cambio cuando un molesto escorpión dio un pisotón al piso terminando con la romántica escena, y asiendo que se desconectaran los audífonos

CAMUS- (enojado) araña por que hiciste eso

MILO-vela esta muy cariñosa con la mula

CAMUS- por que dices eso no la insultes así

MILO-mmmmm pues me refiero a Aioros y a mi bombón

CAMUS- (rojo) ah donde están

MILO-los acabo de ver, y tu a que te referías?

CAMUS-(rojo) a nada no nada jajaja ja

LILIANA-que sucede

CAMUS- nada aquí el celoso de Milo vio a Alex con Aioros

LILIANA-exagerado, yo quiero otra piña colada, ustedes quieren algo mas-pregunto ella cuando vio llegar al mesero

MILO- si una cerveza

CAMUS- yo otra piña colada también

MESERO-ahorita regreso

Mientras tanto una pareja se acercaban a la mesa

ALEX- hola chicos

LILIANA- veo que regresaron

ALEX- jeje (roja) si nomas venimos por algo de tomar y volvemos al reventón

LILIANA-toma aquí esta tu margarita

ALEX- gracias amiga- dijo sentándose esta en la mesa y junto a ella su nuevo " amigo"

LILIANA-caballero Aioros quieren algo de tomar

AIOROS- si una margarita me gustaría y por favor llámame solo Aioros.

LILIANA-esta bien, de casualidad no ven mis audífonos bajo sus pies

ALEX- si aquí están- pero cuando bajo choco con la cabeza de Aioros.

LILIANA-están bien

ALEX/AIOROS- (rojos) si estamos bien

LILIANA-que bien, ahora podían darme mis audífonos que esta música me pone de malas

ALEX- si aquí están

MILO- Aioros de cuando acá andas casanoviando

AIOROS-no se de que hablas, pero ya descanse suficiente, seguimos bailando Alex

ALEX- oh claro que si a mover ese tumbao mi amigo

La pareja se levanto antes de que comenzara a tocar la canción de Anaa de los Beatles.

LILIANA- al fin una canción buena para bailar

CAMUS-esa canción es mi favorita

CAMUS- quieres bailar esta pieza conmigo Lili

LILIANA-encantada-le dijo y tomo la mano de Camus

La pareja se fugo a la pista dejando solo al escorpión sentado

Camus tomo la cintura de Liliana y ella su cuello.

CAMUS- (emocionado) sabias que tienes unos ojos preciosos

LILIANA-pues no, las personas que me conocen dicen que son extraños, nadie los tiene de color violeta excepto yo

CAMUS- pues esas personas están locas por que eso dice que eres única en la vida Lili

LILIANA-eso crees-dijo la chica y recargo su cabeza en su pecho

CAMUS- claro que si (rojo como salsa de tomate ah que vergonzoso)

LILIANA-es raro, si eres el amo de los hielos, como es que tu corazón late tan rápido y tu cuerpo es tan cálido

CAMUS- aunque sea el amo de los hielos, soy una persona y tengo sentimientos como todas

La chica cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por la música, cuando antes de que la música terminara abrió los ojos y se separo de Camus dejándolo en la pista de, Camus lo observar lagrimas en sus ojos color violeta

CAMUS- si que me trae loco esa chica... pero por que estaba llorando... (Confundido)

En el baño, se topo con Alex.

LILIANA-otra vez esos recuerdos que parten mi corazón.- murmuro sin darse cuenta que allí estaba su amiga

ALEX- que te sucede

LILIANA-nada-dijo y se limpio la lagrimas

ALEX- pero si te veo que estas llorando

LILIANA-no es nada, creo que mejor me voy

En ese momento la agarro del brazo y dijo: Alex- NO SALES HASTA QUE NO ME DIGAS LO QUE PASO (encerrándola en un baño.)

LILIANA-te acuerdas de lalo

ALEX-no

LILIANA-el mesero del restaurante de mariscos de la playa

ALEX-aaaaaaa...si...Que paso con el

LILIANA-pues anduve con el, y me enamore como loca de el

ALEX- y que paso con el que te hizo el maldito marisquero

LILIANA-me traiciono

ALEX- ese es#$& pen$$&& bab$$/&/ con quien te traiciono

LILIANA-con una chica que se hizo mi amiga durante las vacaciones

ALEX- ese pen#&& me las va a pagar

ALEX- y por eso te amargaste con los hombres y el amor

LILIANA-digamos que si, el me arrebato mi alegría y los deseos de amar de nuevo

ALEX- por eso rechazas a Camus, por que tienes miedo a que te lastimen de nuevo como lo hizo el pen$#$& marisquero

LILIANA-pues si que más puede ser.

ALEX- pero eso ya es pasado no has oído la canción de José José "ya lo pasado" aparte Camus se mira de lo mas sincero

LILIANA-no puedo confiar en ellos son traicioneros.

ALEX- mira a mi también me hirieron en el pasado y algo que me han enseñado es cuando caes siempre te levantas y con la frente en alto para aprender de los errores y no volver a cometerlos

LILIANA-por eso mismo no volveré a enamorarme

ALEX- seguirte negando nomas hará que te amargues mas, dale una oportunidad.

LILIANA-además Camus no esta interesado en mí.

ALEX- eso es lo que tú crees, si se le nota más que a ti

LILIANA-esta bien, sabes vallamos a la fiesta no quiero deprimirme mas

ALEX- si un papasote me espera para mover el bote

LILIANA-mmmmm si lo que tu digas

Después de la charla en el baño las amigas se fueron a sentar un rato

ALEX- Camus que gusto verte, no es así Liliana

LILIANA-si lo que digas.

MILO-oye una pregunta Ly, todavía bailas tan bien como antes

CAMUS- no que tu no bailabas

LILIANA-antes lo hacia, por que escorpión me retas

MILO-si así lo quieres

LILIANA-pues bailamos

ALEX- oh esto esta bueno vamos Aioros

MILO-Y dime que bailamos

LILIANA-no se salsa esta bien?

ALEX- tu bailando salsa

MILO- me parece perfecto

LILIANA-pues bien lagartija

La pareja se dirigió a la pista de baile a cumplir su reto en la pista

La música empezó a sonar, Milo trato de tomarla por la cintura, pero fue rechazado por una mano.

LILIANA-mantén tu distancia o te castro!!

MILO- hay que mala a, ahora en que estaba, así

Aun que el alacrán se movía muy bien, la chica no se quedaba atrás siguiéndole todos sus pasos.

Tanta fue la euforia de los jóvenes que las demás parejas pararon de bailar para poder observarlos mejor

MILO- ves llamamos la atención ratona

LILIANA-pues no me gusta llamar la atención y menos al lado de una lagartija como tu

MILO- por que me rechazas tanto, me hieres, pero me gusta

LILIANA-eres una persona que no se da por vencido fácilmente verdad-dijo ella al ver la mano del escorpión cerca de su cintura, la chica le dio un pisotón para alejarlo un poco.

MILO- oye eso duele

LILIANA-gracias a Atena que termino la pieza-dijo ella y se fue a sentar de nuevo.

En la mesa

MILO-eso me dolió

ALEX- te dolió que?

LILIANA-digamos que las lagartijas nunca cambian

ALEX/CAMUS/AIOROS- ???????

MILO-me dio un pisotón, solo por que trate de tomar su cintura.

CAMUS- te lo mereces

MILO-claro que no, solo estamos bailando

ALEX- y con lo inocente que eres de seguro no te quisiste pasar de bailar con ella

Dijo ella cuando llego Kannon.

Kannon-hola, disculpa la chica que bailo hace rato con Milo te gustaría bailar con migo

ALEX- y las peticiones ya van a llover ja

ALEX- (susurrando al oído) esta guapo Liliana

LILIANA-y que bailas caballero Kannon

KANNON-pues no se rock-roll

ALEX- menos mal

LILIANA-bueno por que no, pero tendrás que enseñarme

KANNON- pues será un placer para mi señorita (voz de seductivo)

LILIANA-bueno.

Mientras en la mesa Camus estaba de un humor.

ALEX- hey bájale a tus humos si no te vas a derretir

CAMUS-no molestes

ALEX- que no moleste te estoy ayudando, señor cubo de hielo

ALEX- estoy haciendo que ella te tome en cuenta

CAMUS-vaha-dijo cuando vio que Kannon y Liliana estaban riéndose ruidosamente

ALEX- creo que huele a quemado

Después de que Liliana terminara de bailar, regreso a la mesa.

LILIANA-eres un buen maestro Kannon, tenia mucho tiempo que no me divertía

KANNON- gracias, y usted es una muy buena alumna

Pero antes de que se sentara llego Saga.

SAGA- oye señorita te gustaría bailar con migo?

ALEX- que te dije ya están lloviendo

LILIANA-Pues déjame descansar una pieza y encantada bailo con usted

SAGA- lo que usted guste señorita, regreso en un rato

LILIANA-bien

ALEX- Liliana me acompañas al baño

LILIANA- este bien

Las dos señoritas se dirigieron al baño. Y ya en el baño

ALEX- a que estas jugando

LILIANA-jugar de que??

ALEX- pues si a todo el que viene le dices que si, mira si lo que querías era poner celoso al don Freezer ya lo lograste que su cubo de hielo ya se derritió

LILIANA-no era por eso, tenía ganas de bailar, tenía años que no lo asía

ALEX- ah bueno, pero don freezer esta celoso picarona

LILIANA-pues si te parece en la otra pieza romántica bailo con el

ALEX- picarona cochinota te encanta la cochinada, yo no se de quien lo abras aprendido ja

LILIANA-claro que no

ALEX- si aja

ALEX- bueno ya vámonos

LILIANA-esta bien que ya no tarda en llegar Saga

ALEX- picarona

Ya en la mesa

ALEX- oye Aioros, que hacías antes de ser caballero de Atena

AIOROS-pues era aprendiz, y antes de eso era un niño

ALEX- jajaja pues si no

AIOROS-bailamos otro rato, ya descanse suficiente?

ALEX- me encantaría, pero antes otra pregunta

AIOROS-si que paso

ALEX- por que no has buscado como los otros caballeros otra amazona para bailar, no te lo tomes a mal es que veo que todos han bailado con todas pero tu no

AIOROS-(rojo como tomate)-pues es que eres una buena compañera de baile

ALEX- (roja como tomate que gracias a las luces no se noto) ah gracias, tu también lo eres

Después de eso regreso Liliana de bailar con Saga.

SAGA-baila muy bien señorita

LILIANA-también usted- después de eso comenzó a sonar una melodía muy calmada

AIOROS-Alex bailamos

ALEX- mmmmm déjame pensarlo

ALEX- claro que si

AIOROS-ya me habías asustado.

Mientras tanto con la otra pareja.

CAMUS- ah Lili quieres bailar (rojo como tomate con chile rojo)

LILIANA- si tu no me lo pedias yo lo aria, claro que si.

Así se dirigieron las 2 parejas a la pista de

Camus tomo por la cintura a Liliana mientras las manos de ella rodeaban el cuello de este y se movían al compas de la música

Al igual que Aioros, el cual tomo la cintura de Alex.

Y esta le rodeo el cuello con sus manos.

CAMUS- que quisiste decir con que si yo no lo hubiera dicho tu lo harías

LILIANA-(roja) este si

CAMUS- mejor me hubiera quedado callado

Dijo cuando se acerco más a ella.

CAMUS- (rojo) es un placer estar tan cerca de usted señorita.

La chica se quedo sin hablan, no podía responderle.

CAMUS- sabe que su esplendida presencia me da paz.

Le dijo cuando sin más la chica le dio un beso en los labios.

LILIANA-U//U

CAMUS- OO

CAMUS- eso fue el beso más cálido que me han dado. Dijo este cuando tomo a la chica y le dio otro por su cuenta

Mientras la otra pareja

AIOROS-y dime Alex tienes pretendientes

ALEX- no muchos que digamos

AIOROS-HAHA

ALEX- y tú tienes

AIOROS-no

ALEX- mmmmm eso es una pena, como no vas a tener si eres una persona genial

AIOROS-casi no salgo del santuario

ALEX- como esta eso, muy malo que no salgas al santuario tendré que robarte de ahora en adelante

AIOROS-lo que usted diga.

ALEX- ya dijiste

AIOROS-siempre cumplo lo que digo

ALEX- así me gusta, que cumplan lo que digan

ALEX- en serio no has tenido novia

AIOROS-no

ALEX- no te has escapado a una tardeada, una tocada de música eh no pienses mal, oh algo por el estilo

AIOROS-no

ALEX- eso si es malo malísimo

Cuando de pronto los ojos de la chica captaron a una pareja besándose muy tiernamente

AIOROS-que miras

ALEX- no lo puedo creer

ALEX- mi amiga la persinada se esta besando con Camus

AIOROS-pues tan persinada no es, mira nada más a don refri con ella.

ALEX- por eso yo la creía persinada

AIOROS-mmmmm


	4. Chapter 4a cantar se a dicho

Capitulo 3 "a cantar se a dicho!!!"

En ese momento se acerca Sara a decirle algo a Alex

SARA- ya esta todo listo donde esta Liliana

ALEX- allá

Apunta hacia la tierna pareja

SARA- ok vete yendo yo le hablo

ALEX- ok me disculpas Aioros tengo algo que hacer

AIOROS-esta bien, nos vemos después.

ALEX- más bien dentro de un rato - se fue dirigiéndose hacia unas amazonas

SARA- mmmmm Liliana lamento interrumpir tu baile amoroso pero tienes que venir conmigo

LILIANA (roja)-pues no interrumpes nada, que sucede Sara

SARA- como ya dije tienes que venir conmigo y es urgente

LILIANA-discúlpame Camus, nos vemos después.

CAMUS-bien, adiós -le dijo y la volvió a besar.

SARA- (tose) ya

LILIANA-si, nos vemos después, vamos ya desesperada.

SARA- gracias- se fueron atrás del escenario con las demás

LILIANA-ahora si dime que paso

KAREN- vamos a hacer una tocada como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos

SARA- tú vas a tocar la guitarra eléctrica

LILIANA-eso si me parece

AM- yo tocare la batería, Sara el teclado, Karen el bajo, Liliana la guitarra eléctrica y Alex canta

ALEX- y yo por que voy a cantar si no lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo

ALEX- y si mejor Lilianita y yo cantamos

LILIANA-bueno, pero que cantamos

ALEX- no se por eso te trajimos para saber que cantar por que Karen quiere la de i dint steal your boyfriend

ALEX- Liliana tu di

LILIANA-yo quiero la de welcome to my life, pero mejor pongámonos de acuerdo

ALEX/Sara/Karen/AM- si me parece bien

LILIANA-a las demás les parece

TODAS- si

LILIANA- adoro esa canción ensayamos un poco o así?

AM-yo digo que así, somos buenas podemos tocar en cualquier situación

ALEX- viva el poder femenino

SARA- listas para salir

TODAS-si salgamos

Así todas salieron al escenario obscuro así que nadie las veía

Pero de lo que no se percatan era que Atena estaba allí con los caballeros de bronce. Hasta que Liliana la percato

LILIANA-chicas, los de bronce y Atena están aquí

SARA/KAREN- no manches

ALEX/AM- apoco le temen

Karen- no solo que es un poco extraño

ALEX- pues que espectáculo están apunto de percatar

SARA- empezamos contigo Alex empieza a cantar tu y que luego se te una Liliana que te parece Liliana

LILIANA-me parece bien

KAREN- y a ti Alex

ALEX- aja ok

SARA- oye Liliana antes de cantar no la quieres dedicar y que te oigan

ALEX- a alguien especial de por allí

LILIANA-no así estoy muy bien

ALEX- bueno

KAREN- Alex a la cuenta de tres cantas y se van a prender las luces ok

ALEX- ok

KAREN- uno dos tres

DJ-con ustedes un grupo de chicas que están de rechupete. Cantando Welcome to my life. Que las disfruten

**ALEX**-Do you ever feel like breaking down

Do you ever feel out of place

Like somehow you just don´t belong

And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna runaway

Do you lock yourself in your room

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming

No you don´t know what it´s like

When nothing feels all right

You don´t know what it´s like

To be like me

**LILIANA**-To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you´re down

To feel like you´ve been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

With no one´s there to save you

No you don´t know what it´s like

Welcome to my life

**ALEX-**Do you wanna be somebody else

Are you sick of feeling so left out

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over

Are you stuck inside a world you hate

Are you sick of everyone around

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you´re bleeding

No you don´t know what it´s like

When nothing feels all right

You don´t know what it´s like

To be like me

**LILIANA**-To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you´re down

To feel like you´ve been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

With no one´s there to save you

No you don´t know what it´s like

Welcome to my life

**ALEX-**No one ever lied straight to your face

No one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I´m happy but I´m not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

Never had to work it was always there

You don´t know what it´s like, what it´s like

**LILIANA-**To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you´re down

To feel like you´ve been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

With no one´s there to save you

No you don´t know what it´s like, what it´s like

**ALEX-**To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you´re down

To feel like you´ve been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

With no one´s there to save you

No you don´t know what it´s like

**LAS DOS**-Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Muchas gracias publico

Todo el público estaba como loco gritando por ellas

LILIANA-buen trabajo

ALEX- no puedo creerlo, cante y me estaba viendo aio una persona

LILIANA-capte lo ultimo amiga

ALEX- pues alguien no te quitaba la vista de enzima

ALEX- Amiga

LILIANA-pues no me die cuenta, estaba tan metida tocando.

ALEX- pues ya te dije, lo derretiste- en eso entra Saga informándoles algo

SAGA- señoritas mis felicitaciones, y Atena las quiere ver a todas juntas

SAGA- las de la banda

SAGA- y las dos bellas cantantes

LILIANA-(roja)-esta bien Saga, vamos chicas

ALEX- oye ya viste de allí no se han quitado los de bronce, vamos a hablar con ella y los de bronce allí

LILIANA-pues vamos

TODAS- si

Y en el área V.I.P

HYOGA-Saori esta niña tocan bien no cree

SHUN-si buena música

SEIYA- y aparte están bonitas

TODOS-pervertido

SHUN- a mi me gusto la de la guitarra

IKKI- a mi la otra que cantaba

SHIRU- la de la batería no estaba mal

SEIYA-y me criticaban

En ese momento entra saga

SAGA- mi señora aquí está afuera las jóvenes

ATENA-hágalas pasar

SAGA- si, pasen niñas

ALEX- ah que lindo, hubiera preferido jovencitas

SARA- ya

ATENA- Chicas mis mas grandes felicitaciones, cantan hermoso, y tocan muy bien

TODAS-gracias

SEIYA- (tose) señorita

ATENA- a si, ellos son los caballeros de bronce a ellos los verán seguido en el santuario

LILIANA-mucho gusto-

ALEX- mucho gusto conocerlos

SARA/KAREN/AM- mucho gusto

LILIANA-disculpe mi descortesía, pero eso es todo lo que tenia que decirnos

ATENA- si

ALEX- pues mis agradecimientos pero ya podemos retirarnos señorita

ATENA-si

TODAS- gracias nos retiramos

Las chicas se retiraron cuando el fénix tomo la muñeca de Alex

ALEX- eh si pasa algo

IKKI-si, te gustaría bailar una pieza con migo?

ALEX- amm si ok esta bien

El fénix tomo la mano de ella y la llevo a la pista de baile, enfrente de todos.

ALEX (pensamiento) ojala que Aioros no mire

Mientras tanto Liliana llego a la mesa donde estaba Milo y Camus sentados, la chica tomo asiento.

MILO- yo no sabía que cantabas tan bien ratona

LILIANA-y no sabes muchas otras cosas más.

MILO-pero podría conocerlas no?

LILIANA-en tus sueños, lagartija

CAMUS- y en los míos

LILIANA-lo pensare, pues caballeros los dejo ya es hora de que regrese al santuario

MILO- y Alex

LILIANA-supongo que no me extrañara, esta muy bien acompañada

MILO- de quien

CAMUS- de Aioros no

LILIANA-búsquenla, Camus me pasas mi mochila por favor

CAMUS- si toma- al dársela sus manos rozaron de una manera tierna

LILIAN (muy roja)-gracias

CAMUS-te acompaño

MILO- ja don freezer que te hicieron

CAMUS-nada por que

MILO- hay te acompaño, eso es mucho amor no lo crees

CAMUS (rojo)-no lo creo así

MILO- si lo que tu digas

CAMUS- a si Lili quiere que te acompañe

LILIANA-me da lo mismo-le dijo con una sonrisa que indicaba un si.

CAMUS- entonces te acompaño

Así los dos salieron y se fueron dejando solo al escorpión

Mientras tanto el la pista de

IKKI-disculpa señorita y tu amiga la que canto contigo donde esta

ALEX- llámame Alex y Liliana no se donde esta de seguro se fue a sentar

IKKI-me gustaría que bailara con mi hermano.

ALEX-con tu hermano

IKKI-si dijo que le gusto

ALEX- hay si y si de seguro tu hermano quiere una paleta rico lino se la vas a ir a traer desde México

IKKI-pues tal vez

ALEX- que no tiene voluntad propia para hacerlo el

Cuando llego Shun con ellos.

SHUN-disculpa señorita no has visto a tu amiga

ALEX- no, de seguro debe estar sentada en unas de las mesas de arriba en la esquina pegada a las escaleras para bajar a la pista

ALEX- con Camus y Milo

SHUN- voy a verla. El chico se marcho.

ALEX- el es tu hermano

ALEX- parece niño

IKKI-algo por eso lo cuido

ALEX- pero no crees que lo cuidas mucho

IKKI-no solo lo indispensable

ALEX- esta bien

ALEX- y cuéntame como te llamas quien eres

IKKI-me llamo Ikki y soy el caballero del fénix

ALEX- bueno yo soy Alex amazona dorada de capricornio mucho gusto

IKKI-el gusto es mío.

ALEX- (media roja) jajaja

Cuando llego Shun otra vez.

SHUN-señorita, como se llama su amiga es que ya se fue, y también me gustaría saber su nombre

ALEX- llámame Alex, se llama Liliana

ALEX- te gusto verdad

SHUN-si

ALEX- si se te nota un chorro

SHUN (rojo)-de verdad se nota mucho.

ALEX-(sonriéndole) si


	5. Chapter 5noche romantica

Capitulo 4 "noche romántica!!"

Mientras tanto con Camus y Liliana.

LILIANA-como que hace frio, por que no me traje mi suéter

Camus abraza a la chica y le dice

CAMUS- así se te quitara más rápido

LILIANA-eso espero, aunque si tu eres el amo de los hilos no me enfrió más?

CAMUS- Como Crees

LILIANA-sabes que esto termina aquí en la calle lejos del santuario

CAMUS- si

LILIANA-dentro del el solo seremos dos extraños

CAMUS- eso es lo que tú quieres

LILIANA-no es lo que las reglas dictan, y yo no las rompo dentro de el.

CAMUS- esta bien lo comprendo

LILIANA-tu también eres un caballero reto, por eso me comprendes

CAMUS- pero antes de que nos volvamos desconocidos y solo amigos

Tomo a la muchacha y le da un profundo beso

CAMUS- espero que esto dure mucho

LILIANA-yo también.

CAMUS-también me gustaría decirte que es te yo me he...

LILIANA- ¿?

CAMUS-yo se que es muy pronto pero me flechaste, me he enamorado de ti como un loco

LILIANA- pues yo no me quedo atrás

CAMUS-me alegra, antes de que termine la noche te gustaría ver el amanece de Siberia a mi lado

LILIANA-una pregunta antes de decirte que si, como llegaremos allá

CAMUS-hay un espejo en acuario que nos transporta allá.

LILIANA- que bien

La pareja se fue rumbo la casa de acuario

Al llegar a ella.

CAMUS-es en mi habitación sígueme.

LILIANA- ok

al entra a la habitación de Camus, esta estaba muy acomodada con un escritorio la cama el ropero y un librero lleno de libros, cerca del escritorio estaba un espejo. Camus tomo la mano de la chica y juntos atravesaron el espejo.

En Siberia

En una cabaña, fría, cubierta de pieles de animales.

LILIANA-pobres animalitos

CAMUS- aquí hace mucho frio, toma- le entrega una cobija- abrígate no quiero que pisques un resfriado

LILIANA-soy muy sana, pero te la acepto tengo frio, que hora es aquí

CAMUS-son las 7.00 de la mañana ya no tarda en amanecer.

CAMUS- mira como lo predije, ven Lili acércate a verlo no es hermoso

LILIANA-me gustaría verlo desde afuera.

CAMUS- ven sígueme

Conduce a la chica afuera de la cabaña para que lo pudiera ver mejor

CAMUS- el amanecer en Siberia es muy hermosos y mas si tu estas observándolo a mi lado

LILIANA-tengo mucho frio, puedo abrazarte-dijo ella temblando de frio.

CAMUS- claro ven- abrazando a la chica

CAMUS- dicen que si pides un deseo cuando miras el amanecer siberiano se te cumplirá

LILIANA-tengo que decirlo en voz alta

CAMUS- como tu quieras decirlo

La chica serró los ojos y pensó su deseo, después de eso dejo que Morfeo la llevara al país de los sueños. Camus la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cabaña recostándola en un sillón.

Mientras tanto en el santuario, las amazonas y los caballeros regresaban algunos mas tomados que otros

SARA- (gritando) la vida es bella señores, viva el poder femenino

ALEX (buscando el cosmo de su amiga)-si que viva, que raro no lo encuentro

KAREN-que no encuentras-pregunto la gemela más responsable de las dos

ALEX- ah Liliana (preocupada)

KAREN- que no se había ido con Camus

ALEX-por eso mismo

KAREN- y si buscas el de el

ALEX-buena idea-dijo buscando el cosmo de Camus.

ALEX- no esta

KAREN-pues que estarán asiendo

ALEX- (picarona) pues cochinadas no creo o si

KAREN-Liliana, tu y yo somos de las mas cuerdas de todas, y conociéndola no

ALEX- no se puede saber

KAREN-eso si, pero dentro del santuario lo dudo.

ALEX- eso si

ALEX- bueno ya la veremos mañana eso espero

Cuando sintieron el cosmo de Camus y de ella.

KAREN-allí están, en acuario

ALEX- te dije que estaban haciendo cochinadas

KAREN-lo dudo en el santuario no creo.

ALEX- eso no se sabe

ALEX- bueno ya

ALEX- ya esta aquí ya puedo ir a dormir estoy cansada baile mucho

KAREN- ok yo también bey

ALEX- bey

A la mañana siguiente en el salón del gran patriarca estaban reunidos los 24 caballeros dorados y los 5 de bronce.

SHION-tenemos una noticia que darles, yo se que es algo ilógico pero pues Atena lo a decidido así, decidió que quiere estudiar la secundaria como cualquier chica de su edad.

SAGA- eso es enserio

SHION-desgraciadamente si U.U., y eso no es todo, los bronce estarán en la escuela con ella al igual que 3 amazonas doradas y 3 caballeros como alumnos, mientras que 3 amazonas y 3 caballeros como maestro esto se decidirá por una tómbola.

El patriarca salió por 2 tómbolas, dos pizarrones y plumines.

SHION- bueno el sorteo empieza

SHION-pasaran primero las amazonas, una por una conforme a su signo zodiacal, después los caballeros.

TODOS- si

AUREA-soy la primera-la chica saco un papel y lo vio no tenia nada.-nada-dijo ella.

Así fueron pasando hasta la amazona de leo la cual tomo su papel.

SADIK-maldición dice maestra de gimnasia.

Después de ella siguió la de virgo

PADME-maestra de filosofía T.T.

La de libra le toco se alumna, la de escorpio nada, la de sagitario alumna, y la de capricornio.

ALEX- maestra.

SHION-si de que

ALEX-de música, que bien.

A la de acuario no le salió nada.

SHION-pues como verán el ultimo papel dice alumna así que para que lo abrimos.

LILIANA-T.T por que a mi

ALEX- ja te voy a dar clases... me voy a desquitar

ALEX- ja

LILIANA-no es justo

SHION-empezaremos con los caballeros.

El caballero de Aries no le toco nada. El de tauro.

ALDEBARAN-soy maestro de educación física.

SHION-ese te quedo perfecto Alde.

Los de géminis no les todo nada, el de cáncer.

DM-puedo cambiar mi puesto

SHION-no, que te todo

DM-maestro de italiano.

ALEX- ja

Al de leo le toco se alumno, después de eso no salió nada hasta que llego con el caballero de escorpión.

MILO-si a conquistar bellas jovencitas soy alumno.

SHION- es misión no libertinaje.

El de sagitario tomo su papelito.

AIOROS-soy alumno T.T

SHION- sigamos.

El de capricornio no le toco nada, el de acuario.

CAMUS-soy profesor de francés.

SHION-con eso terminamos, los de bronce van como alumnos, los que fueron elegidos síganme les daré su uniforme mañana se presentaran a clases.

DM-ósea que empezamos el lunes.

SHION- si.

ALEX- y los maestros que

SHION-también síganme

ALEX- ok

ALEX- te voy a dar clases sufre

LILIANA-no pienso meterme a música solo por eso.

ALEX- van a ver muchas guitarras

ALEX- aparte también es danza

LILIANA-no creo, además si hay club de ciencias mejor me meto allí.

ALEX- apóyame por fas ve a mi clase no me dejes sola (con su cara del gato de sherk)

LILIANA-me convenciste esta bien.

SHION- quedaran de la siguiente manera un caballero y una amazona en un mismo grupo

ALEX- te tengo que contar algo Liliana

SHION- Liliana de piscis y Milo de escorpión, 551, Karin de libra y Aioros de sagitario 553, Luzbel de sagitario y Aioria de leo 558.

LILIANA-que pasó Alex

ALEX- traes a un caballero de bronce enamoradísimo

ALEX- de ti

LILIANA-mmmmm si como no, según tu quien

ALEX- a Shun al hermano de con el que baile, no me crees

LILIANA-no.

ALEX- es la verdad es mas, a que te va a andar buscando para conocerte bien, bien

ALEX- bueno te dejo voy a ir a hablar con mi futuro alumno

LILIANA-tendré que andarme con cuidado

ALEX- si- dijo esta antes de dejar sola a la chica

Después de que les entregaran sus uniformes Liliana bajo a entrenar un poco junto con Alex.

ALEX- hola amigueta

LILIANA-, corremos un rato para calentar

ALEX- acepto

las chicas estaban corriendo cuando llegaron todos los caballeros dorados.

ALEX- tenemos visitas o será por que seré la maestra mas sexy del todo el instituto ja

LILIANA-tenemos visitas.

ALEX- que mala

LILIANA-por que-dijo ella sin prestarle tanta atención a los caballeros.

ALEX- por nada, aaaahh nos acosan con la mirada me da miedo

LILIANA-solo relájate, y olvídalos, así como yo.

ALEX- ok

Las chicas seguían corriendo.

LILIANA-es raro el clima de aquí no crees-pregunto cuando sintió una mirada penetrante que la hizo desconcentrarse al grado de tropezar y caer.

ALEX- (preocupada) Lili estas bien

LILIANA-si, solo tropecé con una piedra.

ALEX- estas segura o fue otra cosa (con cara de picarona)

LILIANA-(muy roja)-no fue nada más, por que preguntas

ALEX- por que don freezer esta aquí

LILIANA-eso no me desconcentra, es mas no me importa que este aquí o no

ALEX- ok si como tu digas

LILIANA-no me crees verdad

ALEX- soy tu mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo te conozco

LILIANA-mmmmm no me pasa nada, a demás yo te conozco también y se que cuando usas ese tono es de que quieres saber algo mas.

ALEX- am mmmmm no

LILIANA-ya dime que quieres saber

ALEX- que andabas haciendo ayer en la noche en la casa de acuario

LILIANA (roja)-pues solo estaba viendo el amanecer en Siberia, eso fue todo.

ALEX- lo sabia, te fuiste con el, entonces ya son algo

LILIANA-no solo amigos y compañeros de armas.

ALEX- si como quieras síguete engañando a ti misma

Cuando de pronto los cinco caballeros de bronce se acercaron a las dos chicas

SEIYA- hola chicas guapas

ALEX- hola

SHUN-hola Alex

ALEX- hola

LILIANA-hola

ALEX- ah si ella es mi amiga Liliana de piscis

LILIANA-mucho justo

TODOS- mucho gusto

SEIYA- es un placer señorita (con cara de pervertido)

LILIANA-no me gustaría ser grosera pero aléjate un poco de mí.

SEIYA- esta bien como gustes (enojado)

ALEX- Ikki como estas

IKKI- bien Alex.

ALEX- como estas después de tanto baile

IKKI-de maravilla.

ALEX- eso me da mucho gusto

Mientras que a lo lejos unos caballeros conversaban sobre lo que veían

MILO- mira, mira quien los viera los 5 caballeros de bronce tirándole los perros a Alex y a la ratona

AIOROS-pues si se meten con Alex me las pagaran.

Dijo Aioros mientras Camus fulminaba con la mirada a los de bronce.

MILO- Camus por que estas enojado (burlándose)

CAMUS-no estoy enojado.

MILO- pero estas que devoras a los 5 niños de bronce

CAMUS-eso no es cierto

MILO- aja

AIORIA- Aioros te gusta Alex o que

AIOROS-pues para que digo que no si, si.

MILO- JAJA lo sabia por eso no te le despegabas verdad

AIOROS-no.

SHURA- entonces?

AIOROS-pues no se penas me di cuanta de que me gusta, ayer me pareció una chica linda.

MILO- tu si que eres raro

Cuando de pronto ella voltea y los saluda

AIORA- hola cuñada (grita)

ALEX- cuñada?

ALEX- Lili

LILIANA-si que paso

ALEX- ya viste a tu don freezer esta que echa vapor por las orejas

LILIANA-pues no para empezar no es mío-dijo ella volteando a los caballeros. Voltio a ver a Camus y le dedico una sonrisa tierna pero a la vez indiferente.

ALEX- quien te entiende

ALEX- quieres ir a salúdalo

LILIANA-no así esta bien. Dijo la chica y se dio la media vuelta para empezar a correr de nuevo.

ALEX- bueno muchachos los dejo bey los veo en clases- dijo esta corriendo tratando de alcanzar a su amiga

MILO-esas chicas si que son raras.

CAMUS- por que lo dices

MILO-nada más.

CAMUS (maldición si pudiera ir tras ella) U.U

ALDEBARAN- ja que chicas tan curiosas tenemos aquí

SHURA-ni que lo digas Alde.

DM- sin duda

En eso aparece Sara y corre con sus amigas

Y las demás amazonas

ALEX- que quieren no tengo dinero

SARA-pues que mala suerte,

ALEX- que chistosita

LILIAN-que sucede chicas

KAREN- nada queremos estar con ustedes todas, verdad chicas?

ALEX- es eso o quieren ver caballeros dorados

SARA-pues digamos que las dos cosa, son unos bizcochos.

AM-"papacitos"

ALEX- ey cuidado con lo que dicen

ALEX- aunque sea verdad

SARA- Alex quieres bailar conmigo danza árabe ahorita aquí

ALEX- si Liliana me deja

LILIANA-as lo que quieras.

ALEX- que mala

ALEX- empieza tu yo te sigo

Las dos chicas comenzaron a bailar enfrente de los caballeros.

ALEX- esto es penoso

SARA- no seas aguafiestas y síguelo moviendo

KAREN- cuando cambiaran estas dos Lili?

LILIANA-cuando los perros vuelen

TODAS- ósea nunca ja

LILIANA-exactamente.

Mientras con los caballeros

MILO-que buenas están

AIOROS- mas respeto

KANNON-si mas respeto Milo

SAGA- aunque sea verdad

AIORIA- no le conocía ese lado

CAMUS-pues yo menos.

LILIANA-oye Karen, dile a Alex cuando acabe que la veo en piscis.

KAREN- ok yo le digo

Y la joven Liliana se fue

Con los caballeros.

CAMUS-nos vemos al rato-dijo el

MILO- ok luego te veo

CAMUS-si-dándole la espalda.

Y el joven Camus se fue


	6. Chapter 6bromita pesada

Capitulo 5 "bromita pesada??"

Antes de que Liliana llegara a Aries.

CAMUS- Lili

LILIANA-que sucede caballero de acuario.

Dijo esta sin voltearlo a ver

CAMUS- tomándola por el brazo- tenia ganas de verte

LILIANA-le gustaría soltarme por favor.

CAMUS- a si se me olvidaba en el santuario no somos nada

LILIANA-si quiere hablar con migo, nos vemos en la heladería del centro en 15 minutos, solo lo esperare 5 así que no demore.

CAMUS- esta bien allí la veo

LILIANA-nos vemos-dijo la chica caminando así la dirección contraria a la que iba.

Unos 10 minutos después en la heladería la chica saco su cel. Y le marco a Alex

ALEX- bueno, que paso ya iba rumbo a Aries

LILIANA-nos vemos mas tarde, allí en piscis, en este momento no estoy en el santuario.

ALEX- donde estas y con quien?

LILIANA-luego te cuento-dijo ella y colgó el cel. y lo apago ya que llego Camus.

CAMUS- hola

LILIANA- hola

CAMUS- abrazándola- no podía esperar más para abrazarte

LILIANA-(correspondiéndole) yo tampoco

CAMUS- hoy lucias hermosa cuando corrías

LILIANA-suenas como un loco enamorado

CAMUS- (tomándola por la cintura) eso es lo que soy

LILIANA-(roja) quieres algo, yo quiero una copa imperial

CAMUS- quiero un beso tuyo es lo único que va poder saciar mi sed

LILIANA-déjame comer y después vemos.

CAMUS- lo que diga mi princesa de los hielos

LILIANA-mmmmm estas grave, tendrás que ir al hospital

CAMUS- ja no lo creo

LILIANA-si, a un hospital de enfermos mentales

CAMUS- ja ja ja ja no ya quiero una copa imperial y lo de comer lo que tu pidas

LILIANA-pues no tengo más que ganas de comer helado

CAMUS- si de chocolate o vainilla o algún otro sabor

LILIANA-voy a la barra espérame aquí-dijo ella y se levanto para después dirigirse a la barra.

EMPLEADA- que desea señorita

LILIANA-dos copas imperiales, de chocolate con crema batida y cereza.

EMPLEADA- espere un momento y ahorita se las daremos señorita

LILIANA-ok

Después de tres minutos

EMPLEADA- aquí tiene lo que pidió señorita

LILIANA-gracias-dijo pagando y tomando las dos copas.

EMPLEADA- de nada

Llegando a la mesa con Camus

LILIANA-toma

CAMUS- gracias mi princesa

CAMUS- no me vas a dar a probar

LILIANA- no es mío, nadie ha probado de mi helado, ni mi mejor amiga

CAMUS- mmmmm esta bien

LILIANA- además tu tienes el tuyo, aun que sabes pensándolo si te doy, abre la boca-dijo ella acercándole una cuchara con helado.

Cuando mas se lo espero el la jalo dándole un profundo y tierno beso

Tirando el poco helado que tenía la cuchara.

LILIANA-eres un tramposo.

CAMUS- pero sabe sabroso

LILIANA-mmmmm

CAMUS- lista para mañana

LILIANA-pues digamos que si

CAMUS- acuérdate que seré tu profesor de francés

LILIANA-desgraciadamente, además me vera de colegiala, el sueño erótico de muchos hombres U.U

CAMUS- si es verdad, pero también como profesor el sueño erótico de cualquier alumna

LILIANA-no sueñes tanto

CAMUS- no estoy soñando-dijo cuando un chico de cabellos castaños se paro atrás de la chica y le toco el hombro.

¿-me recuerdas Liliana

LILIANA (volteando)-Carlos que diablos haces en Grecia tu trabajabas en los mariscos?-le pregunto algo molesta

CARLOS- pues es que van abrir un restaurante aquí y como soy el mejor empleado me mandaron a Grecia a ayudar

LILIANA-sabes como que mejor damos un paseo por el parque Camus

CAMUS- (extrañado) si

LILIANA- adiós, marisquero

CARLOS- adiós

Después de eso la pareja de dirigió al parque, mientras tanto en el santuario. Alex había llegado a la casa de sagitario donde se encontró a Aioros.

AIOROS- Alex me preguntaba si te gustaría dar un paseo por el pueblo

ALEX- si con mucho gusto

AIOROS-bailas muy bien

ALEX- (roja) por que

AIOROS-te vi cuando bailabas en el coliseo.

ALEX- (roja como tomate) ah si allí gracias

Aioros tomo la mano de la muchacha y la llevo lejos del santuario.

ALEX- a donde dijiste que íbamos (roja y tartamudeando)

AIOROS-al parque, allí hay un lago con cisnes te vas a gustar

ALEX- ah si me encanta

Cuando de lejos vieron a otra pareja de la mano conocida para ellos dos.

ALEX- esos no son

AIOROS-no se los seguimos

ALEX- si me parece buena idea

la otra pareja se sentó en las sombras de un árbol, la chica se recostó sobres las piernas del chico.

CAMUS- es linda la noche

LILIANA-si me gusta más que el día.

CAMUS- y contigo aquí es mas linda

LILIANA-me he estado preguntando que somos tú y yo?

CAMUS- afuera somos pareja y en el santuario, amigos

LILIANA-me parece bien

CAMUS- eso es lo que quieres no?

LILIANA-eso que fue un reclamo o una pregunta-pregunto la chica y se levanto para verlo a los ojos

CAMUS- una pregunta

LILIANA-te voy a creer.

Mientras la otra pareja que los espiaba

ALEX- se parece a Liliana

AIOROS-si no conociera a Camus juraría que es el

ALEX- si son ellos

ALEX- sabía que esos dos traían algo

AIOROS-no lo puedo creer.

ALEX- caras vemos corazones no sabemos y menos romances secretos

AIOROS-como que se levantan, quieres seguirlos otro rato

ALEX- me parece perfecto

AIOROS-sigamos.

LILIANA-no sientes que nos observan

CAMUS- si desde hace rato

LILIANA-así que no es mi imaginación

CAMUS- no

LILIANA-conoces a gente de algún restaurante

CAMUS- si alguna

CAMUS- por que

LILIANA-a las personas que nos siguen supongo que son del santuario juguémosle una broma

CAMUS- ok

Camus y Liliana se dirigieron a un restaurante francés.

AIOROS-quieres entrar

ALEX- si

LILIANA-llama a un mesero que conozcas

CAMUS- Peter amigo puedes venir

PETER-señor Camus que gusto verlos tenia mucho que no venia con alguna de sus novias, tampoco he visto al señor Milo.

CAMUS- (tose) también me da gusto verte de nuevo ella es Liliana

PETER-muchos justo señorita Liliana, es un placer conocer a la nueva novia de uno de nuestros mejores clientes.

LILIANA- gracias

CAMUS- bueno el punto es que unos amigos nos están siguiendo y les queremos jugar una broma pero la broma la pensó Liliana y ella te informara en que consiste

LILIANA-no se si tenga algo así como una sorpresa para prometidos. (Se que eres tu Alex ahora me las pagas)

PETER- si una gran tarta de chocolate con la mejor champaña de Francia

LILIANA-me parece bien, además podía correr la voz para que les canten o algo así enterando a todo el restaurante, los novios son-la chica voltio a ver a Alex y a Aioros sin que estos se dieran cuenta-Alex y Aioros-

ALEX- donde están

AIOROS-allí entre la fuente

ALEX- ya los vi

PETER-si señorita, ustedes no gustan algo

ALEX- am si una mesa para dos por favor

PETER-por aquí síganme

ALEX/AIOROS- si

Después de que el mesero los condujo a su mesa fue con Camus y Liliana

CAMUS- ya están aquí

PETER- si

CAMUS- que empiece la función

LILIANA-si

PETER – ok

LILIANA-pero antes me traes un pay de limón

PETER- lo que guste señorita

LILIANA-gracias-dijo ella cuando el mesero se fue

LILIANA-oye cuéntame que onda con eso de tus novias?

CAMUS- de mis novias que quieres saber de ellas?

LILIANA-si son más bonitas que yo?

CAMUS- no

LILIANA-vamos no soy celosa solo curiosa

CAMUS- es enserio, bueno una si estaba un poquito pero poquito mas bonita que tu

LILIANA-lo sabia, si vamos a empezar una relación tenemos que tenernos confianza.

CAMUS- ok haber cuéntame quien era el de la nevería

LILIANA-un tipejo que anduvo con migo, digamos que algo así como un novio, me enamore de el y me engaño con una amiga

CAMUS- no fue con Alex

LILIANA-no como crees ella ni sabia eso

CAMUS- no que le cuentas todo, bueno quien era esa supuesta amiga tuya

LILIANA-una mesera que trabajaba con migo

CAMUS- y el que era de ese restaurante

LILIANA-si un mesero, oye por que tantas preguntas, acaso tu si eres celoso

CAMUS- un poco

LILIANA-un poco?

CAMUS- bueno pues si soy celoso pero es algo que no puedo controlar

LILIANA-mmmmm eso es grave, los celos con inseguridades, tu sabes bien que te amo, y que jamás te voy a cambiar por otro, a menos que te deje de amar

CAMUS- si lo se y yo pienso lo mismo de ti

Cuando llego Peter con los pays

PETER-aquí están sus pays algo más

LILIANA-ahora que lo mencionas si quiero un moka frio.

CAMUS- que sean dos

PETER- cuando quiere que empiece con su broma señorita Liliana

LILIANA-mmmmm veamos en 5 minutos dejemos que se relajen y confíen.

PETER- ok lo que guste señorita

Cuando se marcho

LILIANA-veamos que cara pone Alex cuando se de cuenta, óyeme pásame el numero de tu casa y cel.

CAMUS- si es 678-93-64 y de cel. es 044-664-321-95-68-7

LILIANA-déjame lo anoto en mi cel.-la chica saco su teléfono y lo prendió en la pantalla aparecieron 15 mensajes de Karen.

CAMUS- que pasa

LILIANA-no se déjame lo checo.

"Lili, es urgente Hebe no aparase márcame".

CAMUS- que pasa te pusiste media pálida

LILIANA-me cuentas que pasó, voy al santuario algo no esta bien

CAMUS- si ok yo te digo

CAMUS- ten cuidado

LILIANA-si, me voy por la otra puerta sin que estos me vean

CAMUS- si y ten cuidado te quiero

LILIANA-si, nos vemos luego-dijo la chica y le marco a Karen cuando esta ya estaba fuera del restaurante.

KAREN- Lili que bueno que me hablas Hebe no aparece

LILIANA-que pasa, adonde están

KAREN-en el pueblo la estamos buscando y tu

LILIANA- también estoy en el pueblo

KAREN-parece ser que se quedo de ver con Aurea pero no llego a su cita su tel. esta apagado, nos vemos en que kiosco en 5 minutos.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante.

AIOROS-como que no veo a tu amiga

ALEX- no yo tampoco la veo, de seguro fue al baño

Cuando un trovador se acerco a su mesa y comenzó a tocar una pieza muy romántica.

ALEX- que Linda música

AIOROS-si es muy bonita.

ALEX- (susurrándole) le vamos a tener que pagar

AIOROS-no se por que

ALEX- por que si (sonriéndole)

Cuando llego el mesero.

PETER- los felicito por su compromiso

ALEX-que compromiso hablan

PETER- del de ustedes dos

ALEX- (sorprendida y mas roja que un tomate con un chile rojo) pero si no estamos comprometidos

AIOROS- O.O

ALEX- esto debe de ser un malentendido

PETER-no

ALEX- pero es que no estamos comprometidos

AIOROS-no no lo estamos.

PETER-enserio pero si aquí están sus nombres, en la carta de felicitaciones

ALEX- eso es un error nosotros no estamos comprometidos-pensamiento- maldita Liliana esto de seguro fue una jugarreta tuya, pero mañana me las pagas por que me las pagas

La chica voltio a ver donde estaba Camus.

Y no vio a Liliana pero si a un Camus que no se aguantaba la risa

AIOROS (rojo)-que pasa Alex

ALEX- ese maldito Camus y Liliana de seguro nos descubrieron y nos están jugando una broma y aparte Camus tiene una cara de que no aguanta la risa

AIOROS-maldito, que vergüenza T.T

ALEX- esa si se la aventaron buena, me puso roja de la vergüenza

PETER-aquí esta su cuenta

ALEX- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee tanto dinero

PETER-es solo lo mejor

ALEX- ok ahorita vuelve por ella

Cuando se acerco Camus al mesero y le entrego algo

PETER- que es esto señor Camus

CAMUS-yo pago su cuenta, no se preocupe.

PETER- esta bien

Después de que pasaran su tarjeta se acerco a la pareja la cual estaba contando su dinero a ver si lograban pagar la cuenta

AIOROS-TT.TT olvide mi tarjeta ya me amole

ALEX- yo traigo la mía pero no se si tenga dinero todavía

ALEX- muchas necesidades de mujeres

AIOROS-tendremos que lavar trastes TTT.TTT

ALEX- ya se, pero mírale el lado positivo yo te ayudare a lavar trastes; )

AIOROS (rojo)-eso es cierto U//U

CAMUS-bueno por lo menos le hicimos de cupidos

Alex se para apunto de sortearle un Madrazo pero se tranquilizo

ALEX- ni que lo digas

CAMUS- vallamos al santuario creo que algo grave paso

ALEX- si pero con una condición

ALEX- ahora me compras una nieve después de la vergüenza y coraje que me hiciste pasar "cuñado"

CAMUS-cuñado??

Alex se adelanto de ellos dos y se fue riendo dejando la duda y la intriga en los dos hombres

CAMUS- rara no

AIOROS-pero Bonita

CAMUS- si y te gusta

AIROS-tu que crees, pues si y mucho, y tu que me dices de la amazona de piscis

CAMUS- Liliana la amo

AIOROS-pareces un niño

CAMUS- mira quien habla

CAMUS- nomas pasa por aun lado tuyo y ya andas babeando

AIOROS-pero no he hecho cosas malas con ella picaron.

CAMUS- (rojo) no se de que me estas hablando

AIOROS-vamos no soy Milo para no darme cuenta de que anoche estaban los dos en acuario

CAMUS- (tosiendo para no ahogarse y rojo) pero no le hice nada malo, solo la lleve a que viera el amanecer de Siberia

CAMUS- aparte si no te apuras uno de los de bronce te la va a bajar

AIOROS-eso nunca ella ya es mía, y por si no lo sabes tienes competencia

CAMUS- (celoso) quien

AIOROS-pues digamos que tu amigo del alma y uno de los de bronce

Los dos caballeros no se habían dado cuenta de que Alex iba atrás de ellos y escuchando todo lo que hablaban

ALEX- que yo soy de quien y a cual competencia

CAMUS-nada

ALEX- no de que estaban hablando

CAMUS-nada, cosa de hombres

ALEX- no de que estaban hablando y que tienen que ver los de bronce

AIOROS-nada, cuando se toparon con una muy alterada Aurea y con Liliana que la estaba consolando.

AUREA-Hebe es como mi hermana, además es una amazona es técnicamente imposible que no logremos encontrarla

ALEX- que pasa, que tienes Aurea que pasa Lili

LILIANA-no encontramos a Hebe por ningún lado tal parece que se la hubiera tragado la tierra

ALEX- que pero como se pudo haber desaparecido así nomas

LILIANA-es lo mismo que me pregunto, afrodita y Sara fueron a buscarla y todavía no tenemos noticias de ellos

ALEX- tengo que ayudar

Cuando llego afrodita con una chica en brazos y a su lado iba Sara.

AUREA- Hebe que le paso?

AFRO-esta desmayada

AUREA- Hebe despierta Hebe soy yo aurea Hebe despierta.

ALEX- Lili vamos por agua y alcohol

LILIANA-espérate, ya esta reccionando.la otra chica empezó a moverse y abrió lo ojos lentamente.

HEBE-donde estoy?

AUREA- estoy aquí, estas conmigo en un parque donde estabas?

HEBE-no recuerdo nada.

LILIANA-vamos al santuario para que descanses ya veras que mañana estarás mejor

Todos se fueron rumbo al santuario


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6 "caminito de la escuela"

En el santuario y a la mañana siguiente

Todos alistándose para su primer día de clases

ALEX- ahh por que tengo que ser maestra donde rayos deje mi zapato

Salió corriendo a la casa de Liliana

Mientras la chica se observaba en el espejo.

LILIANA-ayer le baje a la falda pero aun esta muy alta.-dijo ella observando la falda de su uniforme, la chica vestía una falda de cuadros de color azul, unas calcetas blancas, zapatos negros, un suéter amarillo, blusa blanca y estaba peinada por dos colitas.

Cuando entra su amiga

ALEX- oye tu tienes mis zapatos picudos negros

LILIANA-no pero busca a ver si te vienen algunas de mis zapatillas o zapatos.

ALEX- ok

ALEX- estas gracias amiga me salvaste de un paro cardiaco

LILIANA-de nada, no crees que esta falda esta muy corta-pegunto la chica señalando su uniforme

ALEX- no te ves bien, serás el sueño erótico de tu profesor de francés

LILIANA (roja)-no lo creo, como que le bajo mas a la falda esta muy chiquita, y con eso de que voy a estar rodeada de pubertos y hormonas.

ALEX- no así esta bien, oye ¿me veo bien?

LILIANA-pues yo diría que serás el sueño húmedo de más de un alumno

ALEX- por que

ALEX- si es lo mas discreto que tengo

LILIANA-mmmmm lo que tu digas

Alex llevaba puesto una falda negra un poco arriba de la rodilla con una blusa de seda blanca pegadita y un saco negro, con unos zapatillas picudas negras, y el pero alaciado, con un juego de joyería de reloj, aretes, collar y pulseras de plata con estrellitas

LILIANA-como que me voy para la escuela ya por que si no, no me dejan pasar.

ALEX- ok oye te adelanto algo

ALEX- en mi clase todos los grupos están reunidos, les voy a dar la clase en el auditorio de la escuela

LILIANA-esta bien, creí que me salvaría de ti.

ALEX- no así que me cuidas a Aioros en la clase eh y yo te cuido a Camus de las maestras

LILIANA-trato hecho.

ALEX- ok

Las dos chicas se marcharon rumbo a la escuela

En el camino.

MILO-(CORRIENDO)- hola hermosas.

ALEX- hola

LILIANA- hola

MILO- por que tan solitas

LILIANA-mmmmm nada más, quien más podría estar con nosotras?

ALEX- tiene razón

MILO- pues sus galanes

LILIANA-yo no tengo (en el santuario)

ALEX- a mi ni me mires yo menos

MILO-pues déjenme acompañarlas.

ALEX- con una condición

MILO-cual

ALEX- que no empieces de pervertido por que ahora si te golpeo

MILO-esta bien lo prometo

ALEX- ya dijiste, ves Liliana si le dices no lo hace

LILIANA-pues "árbol que crese torcido su rama nunca endereza"

ALEX- uuuuuuuu no uuuuu no lo que dijo de ti uuuuu no esa me dolió y no fue para mi

ALEX- uuuuuuuu

MILO-si que eres mala T.T

ALEX- pobrecito la vas a hacer llorar Lili

LILIANA-esta bien es broma, además estamos en el mismo grupo.

MILO- eso es lo mejor (con su cara de atractivo pervertido)

LILIANA-ignorare la cara de galán de tepito.

ALEX- JAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJa

MILO- tu si que eres mala

LILIANA-andando no quiero llegar tarde a clases, tenemos italiano y no creo que nuestro profesor nos deje pasar tarde.

ALEX- italiano a si muévanse

Los tres chicos corrieron hacia la escuela

Ya en la escuela

MILO-en que salón nos toca

LILIANA-déjame ver-dijo la chica y saco un horario de su mochila- D-223-le dijo la chica

MILO- permítame escoltarla señorita

LILIANA-será un placer.

Los dos se dirigen al salón que les toca

Ya en el salón

MILO-me dejas sentarme a tu lado

LILIANA- si

MILO-gracias

En eso entra el profesor

DM-cállense engendros, que voy a empezar mi clase

MILO-bonito inicio maski

DM- cállate y siéntate si no te vas para la dirección

LILIANA-cállate escorpión que me meterás en problemas a mí también.

MILO- ok pues ya me calmo

DM- saquen sus libros

Los chicos sacaron sus libros.

DM- vallase a la lección uno y la transcriben toda a sus cuadernos

Después de 50 minutos de clase.

MILO- parece que DM amaneció de malas

LILIANA-exactamente, vallamos a Filosofía que Padme no es muy paciente que digamos.

MILO- ok

En la clase de la Amazona.

PADME- buenos días chicos

MILO- se mira que es amable

LILIANA-no la conoces, es el triple de impaciente que el caballero de virgo, además que es muy perfeccionista con sus cosas.

MILO- ya valió queso

PADME- apunten en su cuaderno los problemas de la pagina 6 y los resuelven los 5 primeros que terminen tienen puntos extras

LILIANA-sabia que empezaría con lo difícil, termine-dijo ella apurándose con su trabajo.

PADME- pasa

La maestra revisa los problemas

PADME- muy bien todos están correctos

50 minutos después.

MILO-tengo una F en Filosofía

LILIANA- de ti no es raro eso

MILO-no me ayudes.

MILO-que tenemos después

LILIANA-música

MILO- con la profesora mas sexy de todas

LILIANA-pervertido

MILO- pero si no esta aquí

LILIANA-caminemos que después tenemos 2 horas de francés.

MILO- esa clase me va encantar ver

LILIANA-por que

MILO- por ustedes dos

LILIANA-yo que

MILO- sabes de lo que estoy hablando

LILIANA-lo ignoro

MILO- si aja

En el auditorio de la escuela

AIOROS Lili y Milo

MILO- hola

LILIANA- hola

MILO- por que están todos los grupos reunidos

LILIANA-su clase es para todos los grupos

MILO- y tu como sabes

LILIANA-me lo dijo hace rato.

AIOROS- y es solo curiosidad pero como viene vestida

LILIANA-eso lo veras tu

MILO- te doy un adelanto viene bien sexy y su perfume mmmmm rico aroma

AIOROS-cállate Milo

LILIANA- si cállate

En ese momento en el escenario

ALEX- buenos días por favor tomen asiento que la clase ya esta apunto de empezar

Los chicos tomaron asiento

MILO-tenia razón esta de rechupete.

AIOROS- cállate araña si no te aplasto

MILO-esta bien

ALEX- buenos días yo soy su profesora de música y danza me pueden llamar Alex y para empezar les voy a informar algo que cuenta con su calificación final

ALEX- al final del año la dirección quiere hacer una obra musical que es la de Romeo y Julieta remontada a los tiempos de ahora, es obligatoria que participen por eso va a contar como calificación final, alguna pregunta hasta ahora

MILO-si, tu participaras

ALEX- no yo no participo

ALEX- alguna otra

MILO-no

ALEX- alguna pregunta más

TODOS-no

ALEX- ok entonces todas las chicas fórmense aquí en el escenario que les voy a hacer unas preguntas

y todas las chicas se formaron pero al llegar el turno de Liliana

ALEX- como lo estoy haciendo

LILIANA-

ALEX- en serio no se nota lo nerviosa por la señorita Saory y los de bronce y ustedes aquí

LILIANA-no

ALEX- ok cantas o practicas algún tipo de baile

LILIANA-para, si canto, y también bailo

ALEX- ok, y me desquitare lo de la broma con que tu serás Julieta

LILIANA-QUeeeeeeeee, estas loca??

ALEX- no

LILIANA-mala suerte

ALEX- así que ya puedes pasar a tu lugar

Y así transcurrió la clase y para salir se acerca el joven Ikki con la profesora

ALEX- que pasa Ikki

IKKI- (rojo) emm si este la quería invitar a salir esta tarde al pueblo

IKKI- conmigo

ALEX- si esta bien

IKKI-nos vemos saliendo.

ALEX- si

Mientras tanto en el salón de francés

CAMUS- buenos días (en un tono frio mas frio que un iceberg)

TODOS- buenos días

MILO- que frio el Camus no Lili

LILIANA-así es el

CAMUS- saquen sus libros que comenzaremos

Cuando sonó su celular.

"dígame querido profesor, como me veo hoy"

CAMUS- de quien es ese teléfono

El chico escribió

"dime quien eres y de donde sacaste mi numero"

CAMUS-toda la clase que tendremos serán en francés.

TODOS- ahh no manches aahhhh

CAMUS-silencio todos, quien de ustedes sabe algo de francés, levanten la mano-

Solo Liliana y 3 chicos más la levantaron entre ellos Milo.

CAMUS- muy bien señores y señorita lean el párrafo de la pagina 8

LOS DEMAS-pero que pasara con los que no sabemos nada

CAMUS- yo se los traduciré

Los 4 chicos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a leer uno por uno y Camus les traducía que decía. Cuando el texto termino de nuevo sonó su celular.

"que poca memoria tienes Don Freezer"

Escribo- Liliana

"si, tonto quien mas puede ser amor"

CAMUS- escribiendo- luces exquisita con ese uniforme, tanto que me dan ganas de Comerte

LILIANA-(escribió)-pervertido.

CAMUS- escribiendo- que es la verdad ahora pon atención a la clase

LILIANA-escribió-tres bien (esta bien)

Cuando sonó el timbre de receso

MILO-que, oye Liliana tienes algo de come por que yo no

LILIANA- no traigo, vamos con Alex a lo mejor ella traiga

MILO-tengo hambre

LILIANA- vamos ella trae comida, eso creo

MILO-esta -cuando se toparon con Saory y los de bronce.

SAORI- chicos

LILIANA- Atena

MILO- señorita, muchachos

SAORI-y díganme que tal sus clases

MILO- aburrida solo la de música estuvo exquisita deleitándola pupila como siempre

IKKI-cállate alacrán

MILO- por que te enojas

IKKI (ROJO)-no me gusta que ofendan a las mujeres

MILO- si a ti ya Aioros no le gusta que ofendan a las mujeres en especial a ella

IKKI-cállate

SHUN-oye Liliana podemos hablar a solas a la hora de la salida

LILIANA- si

En ese momento llega Camus y Alex juntos

ALEX- hola

CAMUS- hola

ALEX- hay Milo tienes hambre

MILO- si

ALEX- yo también

ALEX- no es cierto allí traigo comida

ALEX- allí hay comida

MILO-genial tengo hambre

ALEX- le das a Liliana

LILIANA-si esta bien

ALEX- señorita Saory que tal sus clases

SAORI-buenas

ALEX- y ustedes muchachos

LILIANA-buenas

MILO-regulares, tengo mi primera F

ALEX- en que

MILO-filosofía

ALEX- Padme les da no

LILIANA-si

ALEX- mmmmm déjamelo a mi por lo menos una D te puedo conseguir

MILO-eres la mejor

ALEX- por algo somos amigos

MILO-si, y que tal has tenido mas clases Alex

ALEX- no solo doy una hora por que le doy a todos los grupos de su año

MILO-haha, y dime ya tienes a tu Romeo y a Julieta

ALEX- a Julieta si pero el Romeo donde esta que no lo veo

LILIANA (roja)-elije amiga, no queremos que salga mas la obra

ALEX- lastima que los profesores no participan

LILIANA-lastima

ALEX- si

En eso suena el timbre para entrar a clases

ALEX- bueno voy hacerme mensa por allí

LILIANA-yo voy a aprender

ALEX- que la sabiduría te acompañe

LILIANA-lo mismo digo

ALEX- ja

En el salón de clases

CAMUS- tomen asiento

MILO-oye le entiendes al ejercicio que dejo antes de salir

LILIANA- si

MILO-ayúdame, no quiero otra F

LILIANA- hay lagartija haber

La chica se acerco a el y comenzó a explicarle lo que tenían que hacer.

Cuando un profesor celoso

CAMUS-que pasa allí?-pregunto el molesto

MILO- nada profe me estaba explicando

LILIANA-eso es cierto Proffesour

CAMUS- a lo que no le entiendan me lo preguntan a mí

MILO-celoso-murmuro.

5 minutos después el cel. De Liliana vibro.

"a que juegas??"

LILIANA-escribió- a nada celoso

CAMUS-escribo-"compórtate"

LILIANA- escribió- celoso

CAMUS-escribió-"pues si, además me das armas".

LILIANA- escribió- si aja

El tel. de ella empezó a sonar y salió del salón para contestar.

LILIANA- hola

AIOROS- hola soy Aioros, crees que me puedas pasar el cel. de Alex

LILIANA- si

LILIANA- es 044-664-129-75-4

AIOROS-gracias, por cierto cuidado con un celoso profesor de francés.

LILIANA- como sabes?

AIOROS-siempre así sido así

LILIANA- bueno baee oye ahorita Alex anda sola, no tiene nada que hacer

AIOROS-genial, yo tenía clases pero no llego el profesor.

LILIANA- bae

AIOROS-bye.-la chica colgó y volvió al salón.

LILIANA- puedo pasar

CAMUS-si adelante y tome asiento

LILIANA- gracias

De nuevo u mensaje

"quien era?"

LILIANA- escribió- era Aioros celoso quiere el cel. De Alex

CAMUS-escribió-mas te vale

LILIANA- escribió- ya da tu clase

CAMUS-escribió-en eso estoy pero tú me distraes.

LILIANA- escribió- no tu solo te distraes ya da la clase y no me pongas atención

CAMUS-bueno en que estábamos.

Las clases termino con el sonar de una campana

MILO- por fin libertad

LILIANA-nada de libre, todavía tenemos que hacer la tarea, y entrenar en el santuario.

MILO- mata curas, tan bien que me estaba sintiendo

LILIANA- así soy yo.

MILO- hay si eso es lo malo

LILIANA-caminando que todavía tenemos un gran camino por recorrer

MILO- oye contigo no tenían que hablar ahorita

LILIANA-eso es cierto

Los dos chicos se fueron cuando se toparon con Alex

LILIANA-hola Alex

ALEX- hola oye no han visto a Ikki

LILIANA-pues no

ALEX- es que me invito a salir

LILIANA-uuuy

ALEX- que

LILIANA-no nada, mí allí viene

ALEX- creo que ya me voy, pero Liliana una cosa antes- se acerca a su oído y le dice- si con esto no reacciona Aioros ahora si que mis esperanzas se van

LILIANA-ya veras que funcionan-

ALEX- baeee nn

IKKI- Alex lista para el paseo

ALEX- si nn

IKKI-adonde quieres ir

ALEX- a donde me lleve el caballero

IKKI-pues que tal al parque de diversiones, pero déjame ver si mi hermano se avienta y vamos los 4

ALEX- si nn pero quien es la cuarta

IKKI-pues tu amiga Liliana

ALEX- ah ok nn


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7 "quien dijo celos??"

Mientras tanto con Shun.

SHUN-(rojo)- Liliana te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones con migo y mi hermano

LILIANA- mmmmm no se si pueda pero ok

SHUN-pues vámonos-dijo tomando la mano de la chica.

Los dos se van con la otra pareja

IKKI- ya estamos todos

ALEX- lets go

Y así las 2 parejas se fueron rumbo al parque de diversiones

Mientras en la escuela

Milo- hola Camus y Aioros

CAMUS- no has visto a Liliana

AIOROS- no has visto a Alex

MILO-pues si hace rato (si supieran que están con los de bronce)

CAMUS/AIOROS- donde están

MILO-(esto va hacer divertido) Alex tenia una cita con Ikki y a Liliana la invito Shun a salir con Ikki y Alex

CAMUS: hijo de la $$/$&

AIOROS-cuando lo vea es pájaro muerto

MILO- déjense de lamentar por que no las espiamos

MILO- es mejor que vean que pasa y podrán intervenir, pero Aioros tu de que te quejas si Alex no es tu novia ni nada

CAMUS-eso es cierto, de que te quejas

AIOROS- como ya te había dicho Camus ella es solo mía y de nadie mas

CAMUS- pero como te dije si no te apuras te la va abajar uno de bronce

AIOROS-por donde dices que se fueron Milo

MILO- fueron al parque de diversiones, por que no vamos los tres así es mejor (esto esta mejor que destilando amor ja)

CAMUS-mas te vale que sea cierto por que si no, eres araña aplastada

MILO- caballeros confíen en mí

Así los dos celotes y Milo se fueron a espiar a las dos chicas

En el parque

LILIANA-oye Shun te molesta si me regreso al santuario no me ciento bien (mi conciencia me llama)

SHUN- mmmmm no me molesta (lo dice en un tono un poco triste, pobre niño)

LILIANA-(se siente mal por el comentario del chico) que te parece si subimos a la montaña rusa y después me voy

SHUN- si eso seria genial (con una cara llena de felicidad que conmueve a todos)

Mientras que unos caballeros ya la habían localizado

CAMUS-mas le vale que no ponga sus manos en ella

AIOROS-es pollo muerto si la toca

MILO- no dejen que los vean estupidotes escóndanse bien

AIOROS-Milo tiene razón

CAMUS- esta bien (más enojado que mi papá)

MILO-nada más no te nos derritas Camus XD

CAMUS-cállate araña mutante

Mientras las chicas

ALEX- mmmmm que rico esta este helado

ALEX- no crees Lili

IKKI-si esta muy delicioso, como tu

ALEX- (roja que roja rojísima) ah gracias

IKKI-dime a que juego te subes primero

ALEX- mmmmm no se depende de que valiente seas

IKKI-mucho

ALEX- entonces vamos a la montaña rusa pero la normal no la más alta y después podemos entrar a algo más leve

IKKI-esta bien lo que la princesa diga

ALEX- ja ja ja

Con el club de los celostinos

AIOROS-es pollo muerto (con una cara de ogro y no precisamente Sherk)

MILO- cálmate no a hecho nada malo espera un poco más

AIOROS-esta bien esperare

MILO- cálmate mufasa, y mi cubo de hielo como esta

CAMUS-hasta este momento solo molesto

MILO- esta bien así me gusta,

Cuando las parejas ya habían bajado de la montaña rusa

ALEX- vamos para no se donde

SHUN- por que no mejor caminamos

LILIANA-oye yo ya me voy

ALEX- espera puedes venir al baño conmigo, plis

ALEX- plis si acompáñame (con cara de tengo que decirte algo muy importante)

LILIANA-esta bien, además tengo que hace una llamada

ALEX- ok

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al baño

En el baño

ALEX- busca el cosmos de Camus, Aioros y Milo

LILIANA-no me digas que el celostino de mi hielo esta siguiéndonos

ALEX- no solo tu celostino si no que Aioros y Milo también, y eso quiere decir que Aioros si esta interesado en mi

ALEX- hay que jugarles una para sacarlos de su escondite

LILIANA-si es ponerlos mas celosos, pues esta bien

ALEX- oh otras los pongan celosos, hay que encontrar dos chicas parecida a nosotros, cambiamos de ropa con ellas les decimos nuestro plan y que ellas los pongan celosos y cuando ya no aguanten los atrapamos

LILIANA-me parece bien

y para la suerte de las chicas esas dos chicas que ocupaban estaban entrando al baño

LILIANA-allí están nuestra oportunidad

ALEX- vamos nomas hay que decirles que le digan a los chicos por que tus ojos violetas y yo morena y ojos azules

ALEX- o al menos que usen lentes de sol

ALEX- me encanta mi maldad- con cara de maldita

LILIANA-pues digamos que mejor usen lentes de sol

y así agarraron a las dos chicas desconocidas les contaron cambiaron ropa y ellas salieron del baño a llevar acabo el plan

LILIANA-pues veamos como nos va

ALEX- si

LILIANA-ahora si me congela mi cubo

ALEX- ja

Mientras tanto con los celosos

MILO- mira ya salieron del baño

CAMUS-bien a seguirlas

AIOROS- maldito pájaro

MILO-cálmense quieren

AIOROS/CAMUS- ok

Con los de bronce.

SHUN-oye Lili te acompaño al santuario

LILIANA DESCONOCIDA- no, mejor me quedo

SHUN-bien.

IKKI-pues que tal si vamos los 4 al túnel del amor

ALEX DESCONOCIDA- me parece perfecto (con un tono sexy y provocativo)

Con los celosos.

MILO-oho, ahora si se les van a armar a los de bronce

CAMUS-que pasa Milo

MILO- mmmmm es que van al túnel del amor

AIOROS/CAMUS-QUE

CAMUS-ahora si me va a oír ese niño

MILO- espérate- dijo este agarrándolo de la camisa y jalándolo de vuelta con ellos

CAMUS-no suéltame, ahora si lo mato

MILO- espérate

Cuando por detrás de ellos

ALEX- si suéltalo que lo mate no

LILIANA-si hombre no me va a toca un solo cabello

MILO- chicas como están (con cara de yo no hice nada)

ALEX- quien de los tres explica esto

CAMUS-yo lo are, ya nos cacharon que mas da, Milo dijo que se fueron con los de bronce y pues decidimos seguirlas

ALEX- si yo tenía una cita con Ikki y Shun invito a Liliana

ALEX- pero aquí la única que tiene pareja es Liliana y ustedes dos que hacen aquí

AIOROS-pues yo...

MILO-me gustan las novelas de amor

ALEX- que genial escusa Milo y tu Aioros (un tono de poquito enojo)

AIOROS-ya me cachaste, pues te diré la verdad, me enoja que salgas con Ikki, o cualquier hombre, me gustas y mucho

ALEX- (se quedo muda de la impresión)

LILIANA-pues yo los dejo tengo que hacer tarea

CAMUS- yo voy contigo

MILO- yo los sigo

ALEX- ……………

AIOROS-(jugando con sus manos)- pues supongo que tenemos que hablar

ALEX- OO si supongo que si (rojo y con un tono nervioso)

AIOROS-vamos a la cafetería, quieres algo

ALEX- una soda me parecería bien

la pareja de jóvenes fueron a comprar un par de sodas para después sentarse en una de las mesas.

ALEX- em mmmmm no se que decir

AIOROS-pues digamos que yo tampoco se que decirte

ALEX- desde hace cuanto sientes esto por mi

AIOROS-no hace mucho, mira la verdad es que me gustas mucho y no dudo que ya te amo.

ALEX- OO bueno dices las cosas muy de golpe

ALEX- la verdad es que yoyo yo

La chica no pudo decir nada por que el joven fénix interrumpió la escena romántica

IKKI-por que me dejaste solo

ALEX- por que nos estaban siguiendo

IKKI-vamos no hemos terminado nuestra cita

ALEX- espera es que.

AIOROS-bueno te dejo veo que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos-dijo el chico y se levanto de la silla, dispuesto a retirarse

ALEX- espera

ALEX- espera Aioros es que a mi también me gustas

AIOROS-enserio

ALEX- si desde que bailamos en la fiesta empecé a sentir algo por ti

AIOROS-pues entonces quieres ser mi novia, claro siempre y cuando sea lejos del santuario'

ALEX- mmmmm no se mmmmm

ALEX- claro que si que crees

AIOROS-gracias, vamos quieres subirte a otro juego

ALEX- espera unos minutos tengo un asunto que resolver

La chica fue con el fénix

ALEX- perdóname pero me agradas mas como amigo que como otra cosa espero que me perdones

IKKI-T.T bueno acepto tu amistad.

ALEX- gracias sabía que comprenderías (dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla)

y se fue con su caballero griego

Hola este es el Final de este Fic sin embargo tiene un segunda parte no se pierdan el "Santuario en pañales o lios de amor" muy pronto en su distribidora de cable local jeje


End file.
